


Meteors Fall Too

by Tipispip



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Overstimulation, Sakura is full of Angst, Sakura is very insecure and needs a hug, Smut, The boys try to make up and fuck it up even more, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipispip/pseuds/Tipispip
Summary: “Is it shallow of me,” she begins, “to know the truth and still consider the lies acceptable?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Starlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733347
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Meteors Fall Too

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, a lot of Sakura angst. While there is no dub-con or anything, the sex scene is fairly obvious that Sakura is doing this out of revenge and emotional distress rather than actual interest, but she fully consents.

Sure, she’s hurt, but she goes along with life. Womanizers are nothing new in the village. Womanizers who are related to her teammate? Okay, maybe she should’ve known better. Regardless, she throws herself into her work, learning new techniques and being determined to make herself stronger. And so what if she avoids team dinners for a month solid, blaming it on new hospital rotations (one’s she didn’t have to take, but no one else needs to know that). When Sasuke of all people finally corners her, she decides to put on a brave face and push through it. 

Dinner is awkward. It always is, but especially now that Fugaku has taken a special interest in her new shisho. 

“So, Sakura-san, I’ve heard you’ve made great progress in your medical studies. I was wondering, have you taken a special interest in any area yet?”

“Ah, yes, Fugaku-sama, I’m focusing on training other medics to prepare themselves for being in the field, rather than just the hospital. There’s no reason that shinobi and medics cannot be intertwined.”

“Ah.” Well, that’s probably the best reaction she will get from him tonight. Thankfully, Shisui and Itachi seem to be vacant from dinner. They seem to have been vacant from her life since that night. She realizes, a week after, that she barely was able to touch them, and that neither reached release like she did. Maybe it was a pity fuck and they decided she didn’t even deserve to get them off. Whatever.

She tries not to get lost in her thoughts, but with Naruto’s incessant ramblings, and the overall quiet of the house, it's hard not too. So what if it's been over a month without seeing them, and they’ve definitely been back from their mission for at least a week. Who cares, it was a fuck - a good one - but thats all. And so, when Mikoto offers tea, she declines, instead going home to her new apartment, laying in self-pity all night. 

She finally decides, halfway through a bottle of wine, that she is tired of pining over two men who obviously do not give a shit. So, on her nights off, she goes out and dances, convinces her shishuo to let her take missions, and takes on a heavier role at the hospital.

Overall, she’d say she’s doing a damn good job. But she still never goes home with anyone on her nights out, and still dreams of thin fingers and teeth at night. 

It all comes to a boil at the next family dinner. She comes late, hospital paperwork keeping her. She finds it strange that her entire team, Kakashi included, managed to make it - but hey, even he needs a good home cooked meal eventually, she supposes. However, what shocks her the most is seeing a Hyuuga at the table. Beside the two men she had been avoiding. She doesn’t know the girl’s name - only recognizes her face as that of a main house fighter, around the older two’s age. What she truly doesn’t expect is how much it hurts her to see how well they all interact. The grins Shisui gives her, as well as the conversations Itachi and the girl hold. It’s nothing like what she experienced. 

She truly was a toy for them - it was all a game. 

Sighing, she takes her seat - between the two boys who she actually trusts. Sharing a smile with Mikoto, she silently picks at her food, listening to her boys discuss their latest mission. She decides, at least for the night, to follow in Kakashi’s footsteps. Be emotionally constipated. It works for him, so maybe it will help her. 

She practises her diplomacy, smiling when needed, laughing at the appropriate times. Otherwise, she keeps her head down, refusing to look at the Hyuuga even when she is speaking. If she’s honest, most of the conversations flow over her head. She hopes she isn’t being obvious.

Once dinner is done, she is offered tea, once again. She must be a damn masochist, because soon enough the smell of jasmine enters her nose and she is nestled between Sasuke and Naruto once again. The conversations continue to flow, with only the adults gone. Naruto begins recalling their latest mission, with added effects. Stifling a laugh, she calls him out, because that is definitely not how it happened. She feels like the mirth in her life is back, even if just for a moment. 

When her cup is finally finished, and she notices the late time, she waves off another offering. Instead, she laughs, telling her boys she’s opting for sleep before her rounds tomorrow. She waves off their offerings to bring her lunch, knowing she’ll be too busy. But it feels nice to be back near them, and not worrying about other people as much. 

As she begins her walk out of the compound gates, she hears the crunching of gravel behind her. It's obvious the owners are too careless at the moment to bother to hide their steps, and the pit of dread in her stomach deepens. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she sees the trio that has been bothering her all night. Hurrying her steps, she hopes to make it past the gate before they reach her.

Luck is not her friend tonight. As the Hyuuga all but stalks past her, she senses the other two as well, quickly behind. The Hyuuga girl all but dissipates into the night, taking to the rooftops. Sakura never saw a reason for that this late, it's as if she’s trying to show off. Or maybe that's her jealousy speaking. She doesn’t care at this point. All she wants is a warm bath and a chance to curl up in bed (and maybe cry). 

“Ne, Sakura-chan!” Of course, of course he wants to talk to her. “Sakura! Wait up!” As if there’s any waiting to do, she knows that they’re only several steps behind her. 

“Hey, let us walk you home, yeah? It’s late. You know, there are things that bite in the dark.” As Shisui wiggles his eyebrows as her. Fuck this man in particular, she decides. How dare they both ignore her for weeks at a time before trying to ‘mend’ this. 

“That won’t be necessary Uchiha-san. However, thank you for the offer. I’m sure I can fend off any monsters on my own.” The look of confusion and the gape of his mouth was enough to ease the pain of tonight. Looking towards Itachi, she bows slightly, before retreating to the rooftops. She’s well aware of her feelings regarding that, but she also wants to escape and to do so as quickly as possible. 

“Sakura,” jeez what is with the Uchiha men and bothering her, “do tell what you did to Shisui last night. He won’t shut his mouth about something with you and being formal and since when do you two even know each other?”

“Sasuke,” she can feel her forehead veins throbbing, “your cousin found me on a night out drinking and since has become confused as to our status of friendship. His confusion is not my problem.” 

It was truly just her luck that the next night she goes out, she runs into them. Both of them, oddly enough. She never pegged Itachi as a bar guy. She’s four shots deep, and wearing her cutest dress - the one she got to replace the other one he ruined. She had to walk home in stolen clothing from him. Clothing she immediately hid at the bottom of her drawers and never thought about again. But the night is still young, and she refuses to acknowledge them. Instead, she dances with some girl, with pretty hazel eyes. She knows she won't remember her name in the morning, but it doesn’t bother her that much anymore. They’re strangers except for that moment. Hm, sounds familiar. 

She hears Shisui order two shots, and wonders if Itachi will have one. She wonders a lot about both of them lately. When the girl, with such pretty pretty red hair, spins her out onto the floor, she finds herself in the arms of another - a man with blue eyes and hair platinum enough to rival Ino. He reminds her of Naruto in a way, the warmth in his eyes all too familiar. With her mind made up, she leans in and kisses him. Warm and slow - nothing like that night with the Uchihas that left her cold inside. Now, her insides are molton, wanting more than nothing to drag him into the alley. Instead, he pulls back, nodding his head to someone behind her, before she is once again swept away. 

She recognizes the musk and scent of jasmine right away. Itachi. She thinks back to her first impression of him - of how either of them rarely take the same lover twice. She then thinks back to the night when it was just her and the stars, her hands trembling at the cold as she cleaned herself up. Now, she doesn’t know what to think. 

Another hand slithers its way around her body, and she just knows who it is. So here she is, trapped on the dance floor in an Uchiha sandwich. The gossip tomorrow will be great. 

“Can I help you two?” It comes out bitter and dry, a sign of her very obvious annoyance. 

“Mhm, I think you can princess,” he whispers, moving her hair to one sholder to mouth at her neck. “Because we need you, but you’ve been avoiding us. That’s not very nice of you.”

She wants to spit back, tell them that neither was leaving her there that night. And yet another part of her craves their touch, wants to be theirs again, even if just for the night. 

“Well, Shisui,” the glint in her eyes sadistic, “Why not someone else? I may be too preoccupied tonight.” That was apparently the wrong answer, as he leans down and bites her neck, hard. She squeaks, undignified and truly annoyed at this point. 

“I don’t think you are,” this time it's Itachi, “because we will make sure you aren’t.” His hand, sliding up her thigh sends her mind tumbling back to the last time they were together. How good it felt. With a whisper, she lets out a sarcastic “Yes sir” and finds his bulge pressed against her. She finds herself wanting it again, wanting to touch him this time. So, thrusting her chest forward, she rubs against him, reaching his ear to whisper “please” before biting at his lobe. 

She out maneuvers them, twirling between until she's free, and makes her way to the exit. With the cool air between her and them, she knows the chase is on. Taking to the back alley, she sprints, heels coming off as she moves between side streets. She hears them, knows they're close but wants to make them work for it like she had to. Quickly turning left, she navigates her way to their compound, and sits outside the gates - waiting. 

“Hello boys, nice to see you here,” she says when they approach. “Nice night, isn’t it?”

\--

“Is it shallow of me,” she begins, “to know the truth and still consider the lies acceptable?” It’s one of the few times she has to meet with Ino, to gossip and to admit life isn't as perfect as they pretend. “I wish I knew, Forehead. I really wish I did.” And with that they returned to their lunch. 

She sits on the roof of her apartment - bought with her new salary - wishing to be back as a genin. It was much simpler then. Her body wasn’t scarred, and neither was her life. Back when she only thought of one Uchiha, rather than two. She feels remorseful almost. Missing a life of “could’ve been” with everything. Here she is, stronger than ever, and still reduced to a mess over boys. She can’t help but laugh. 

She always knew she wouldn’t be worthy of that family. Even when she befriended Sasuke, she knew she would always be an outsider. A little girl from a civilian family. And here she is, she thinks bitterly, fucking the family’s prodigies in their own home. And maybe she was a toy for them, but it doesn’t matter. Not anymore. 

She isn’t stupid - they aren’t friends. She doesn’t envision her clothes in a neat pile beside theirs, or a nightly kiss goodbye after making love. She knows it’s rough and dirty - a quick fuck to let off steam. And it’s obvious they want to continue, at least as obvious as that family can be, but is it worth it? She knows how ruined her heart was with rejection after rejection from Sasuke. 

If anything, Sakura is led by her emotions. It’s her biggest strength and her biggest weakness. Which leads to her being here, drinking sake alone on her roof. The night slowly passes by, distracting her from her thoughts. 

She feels the air change first, knows someone - more than likely multiple someones - are there.  
“Hi Princess, care to share a drink?” Without a glance, she throws her arm back, wobbling slightly at the movement. She feels the bottle gentle being moved from her hand to his. And so, the three of them pass the bottle, her nestled between the two of them. As the sun rises and the bottle empties, she moves to stand. 

“Have a goodnight, boys. Send Sasuke my best.” Stumbling, she gets her feet under her. She’s not sure if the wobbling is from the booze or the tears blurring her eyes. 

“Sakura,” ah he does speak, “come back with us.”

And since when can she resist a bad decision?

So she ends up back in their bed, knowing this night will end the same way as the last. Her alone except for the cool air. But it doesn’t stop her from leaning in, sake on her breath, and kissing Itachi, soft and gentle. And then Shisui, still all dominance and force. Holding out his hand, Shisui grabs them and then they’re in the compound. A different room than before, and she still can’t help but wonder how many women have been where she has been. 

They take their time, slowly undressing her, watching her with those damned eyes. Itachi sits, watching as Shisui takes his time. He caresses her body, whispering sweet nothings as he kisses down her body. His hands firm on her breasts. He kisses behind her ears, nibbling on her earlobe. She hears his breathing, knows she’s turned on, can feel how she’s affecting him. And yet, she feels almost nothing. Yes, her body is responding, but not like before. It’s different this time. Knowing goodbye is coming soon, along with her replacement. 

When Itachi breaks the distance between them, his fingers run up and down her body, caressing her wetness before moving to let Shisui taste her. She notices they’re still standing, wonders if the bed is reserved for those who are special enough. She soon forgets, as she feels herself leaning back into Shisui’s chest as Itachi begins his trek down her body, mouthing at her scars and the expansive land of her body. 

“Beautiful” is what she hears before she throws herself to her knees in front of Itachi. She can’t handle the fake attention right now. So she pushes her anger into pleasure. She hollows her mouth, taking him as far as she can before choking. Grabbing his hips, she begins to move them, indicating he can fuck her mouth. She needs rough, needs to remind herself of the truth. And yet, instead, he is all gentle touches and soft thrusts. She forces herself down onto him again, gagging as she takes him fully. He grabs her hair, pulling her off, and quite frankly pissing her off. Staring up at him from her knees, he lifts her by her arms, still calm and gentle. 

They lay her on the bed (so it must be used for anyone) and continue to move. Shisui begins kissing her, and even that feels too tender for what she needs. So, she bites, pulling on his lips. She takes his hand, moves it to her hair, hoping he will get the hint. All the while, Itachi is rubbing his cock against her slit, tantalizingly slow. Pushing her hips up, she catches his eyes, hoping to convey her need. 

He pushes in so slowly, eyes staring into her the entire time. It feels intimate, and she hates it. It feels almost like an apology - one she isn’t ready to accept. So, she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him forward with enough force to fully sheath him inside. Finally, she’s enjoying this. She sets the pace, hard and fast, letting him take and take and take. Leaning up, she finds Shisui looking at her, and she refuses to look him in the eye. Instead, she takes his cock into her mouth, letting him fuck her mouth. It’s still obvious he’s holding back, but with a hand on his hip, she pulls him forward.

She needs this last fuck to be good. Needs to get them out of her system, and here they are, acting like they want to make love. 

Itachi thumbs at her clit, and her own pleasure begins to build. She had been so focused on getting what she wanted, she forgot to focus on her own pleasure. She can tell by the stuttering of his hips that Itachi is closer than before, and with his fingers rubbing on her clit, she feels it building. Feels the coil of heat and wanting build within her abdomen. Pulling off of Shisui, she lets out a gasp as she cums. Itachi’s thrusts continue, and she places her mouth back on Shisui, continuing her efforts. She’s at least gonna be a fuck they remember. With an unsteady hand, Shisui reaches down, thumbs at her oversensitive clit. The painful pleasure is a reminder of her previous abandonment. Clenching her core, she feels Itachi tremble, and with a grunt, he’s pulling out and cumming on her stomach. 

He and Shisui share a look over her, and Shisui reappears in Itachi’s spot. Thrusting in, he goes slow and merciful. Nothing like the last time. But she’s too spent, too overstimulated and tired to even think of it. So she lies there, cum cooling on her stomach as he thrusts into her, as he leans down to kiss her. After a few more thrusts, he stills, groaning into her neck as he cums. Thank Kami for anti-pregnancy herbs. As he moves to stand, Itachi hands her a warm towel, wet enough to clean herself with. 

“Hey Princess, can we talk? We’re sorry about last time, you know how missions can be.” He lets out an awkward laugh, unlike their clan entirely. Still cleaning up their mess, she walks to find her clothes before responding. 

Sliding on her clothing and trying to not scream or cry, she responds. “I understand, Shisui-san. Missions come first. Thank you for tonight. You as well Itachi-san.” With a small bow, she moves to leave. Diplomacy at its finest, good going Sakura. 

As she heads to the window sill, her arm is grabbed - the roughest touch of any from tonight. Looking back, she sees Itachi, his Sharingan blazing to life under the night sky. 

“Sakura, we truly meant no harm. We had a mission. You of all people should understand the importance of that. We promised you this wasn’t a game. It still isn’t.”

Yanking her arm away, she laughs bitterly. 

“It feels like one.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to follow this, and I know it's fairly short. But more is on the way!


End file.
